Goodbye Jeffy/Transcript
Please make this story complete if you hate Jeffy. This is a sequel to Jeffy Gets Hypnotized! Opening Jeffy: DADDY, THIS SONG IS GAY AS FUCK! I WANNA PLAY FORNITE! I'M THROWING THIS BOOMBOX IN THE LAKE! Mario: Wha- (The scene shows Jeffy throwing the boombox in the lake, the same fate as the TV.) Mario: (mad) JEFFY, WHY DID YOU THROW THE BOOMBOX IN THE LAKE!!! Jeffy: Oh, it's called a... I couldn't think of a pun for that one. Mario: I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR STUPID PUNS, JEFFY! GET YOUR ASS IN THE COUCH! YOU'RE GROUNDED!!! Jeffy: Gladly. The Living Room (The scene cuts to Mario yells at Jeffy in the couch.) (Work in progress for SML fans and Jeffy haters.) Jeffy: '''Grrrr! (Mario smacks Jeffy in the face.) '''Mario: GO! NOW!! (Jeffy walks out of the living room.) Mario: I knew i should've told the doctor to keep the hypnotism permanent. Jeffy's Room Jeffy: Can't believe it. Daddy grounded me AGAIN! He grounded me for throwing the TV in the lake, then he double-grounded me for throwing the boombox in the lake! THAT'S BULLSHIT!! HE CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!! NOBODY!! (Jeffy angrily sits in his bed. Bowser Junior knocks on his window.) Jeffy: Who could that be? (Jeffy sees Bowser Junior at the window.) Jeffy: Junior? Junior: '''Oh, hey, Jeffy! What's wrong? '''Jeffy: '''Well, my daddy double grounded me for throwing the boombox in the late and I find it bullshit! '''Junior: '''I'm really sorry to hear that, Jeffy. Tell ya what, I know just the way to get revenge on your father! If you like, I can tell you about it! The Roof '''Mario: JEFFY!!!! (Jeffy looks up at Mario on the roof.) Mario: Bring that ladder back to me right now! (Jeffy angrily threw the ladder.) Jeffy: No! Mario: I AM REALLY MAD AT YOU, JEFFY!! You are going to stay in your room, and you are going to think about what you done right now! Jeffy: Never! You’re not the boss of me! Mario: Yes I am, Jeffy. I am SO the boss of you! Jeffy: Bitch! Mario: It may be a free country, but as long as you’re living under MY roof, you live by MY rules! Jeffy: Fuck you, daddy! Mario: Don’t you dare talk back to me like that, Jeffy! You will do whatever i say, whenever I say! (Jeffy doesn't care, then he walks inside.) Mario: What are you doing? I AM TALKING TO YOU, JEFFY!! (Jeffy walks outside and has Mario’s hat Cappy, then he’s about to rip it apart) Mario: Do not rip apart Cappy! Jeffy, I swear! IF YOU RIP APART CAPPY I’M GONNA KILL YOU!! DO YOU HEAR ME!? Jeffy: Say goodbye to your hat, daddy! Mario: JEFFY!! JEFFY!! (Mario falls out of the roof and got hurt.) Jeffy: How do you like that, daddy? That'll teach you not to mess with me. (Mario slowly got up and is really ticked off.) Mario: Grrr... Jeffy: What? (Mario yanks Jeffy by the ear in rage.) Mario: GET YOUR ASS BACK ON THE COUCH, YOU STUPID IDIOT BRAT!! Jeffy: '''Ow! Ow! That really hurts. The Living Room Again (The scene cuts to the living room, Mario still yanking Jeffy by his ear and threw him in the couch.) '''Jeffy: Ow! Daddy, what was that for?! (Work in progress) Jeffy's Biggest Punishment Ever Jeffy: (frightened) No! Daddy! PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME!! Mario: YOU GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME FOREVER!!! -- Jeffy: Please don’t make me stay in my room closet, it’s too scary! Mario: WELL YOU DESERVE IT!! YOU’VE BEEN RUINING MY ENTIRE LIFE LONG ENOUGH!! (Mario slams the room closet door shut, then he locks it.) Jeffy: Daddy! Get me out of here! I promise I’ll be a good boy! Mario: Never! Do you think I should let you keep your promise? I don't think so. Jeffy: But it’s so dark and scary! Mario: I don’t care! You are gonna stay in your room closet until the end of time! And i swear if see you leaving your room closet even once, I will cast you out!! YOU GOT THAT!? Jeffy: (in a sad tone) Yes, daddy. Mario: Good! (Mario walks out of his room.) Jeffy: At least mommy will come and save me. Mario: No one's gonna save you, Jeffy! Not even your mother! (The scene cuts to the living room again, Mario sits on the couch.) Mario: Pph! So what if I’m being too hard on Jeffy. He deserved it after all the swearing rampages, the screaming and the horrible things he did like throwing the TV and the boombox at the lake. (Mario is feeling calm now.) Mario: Jeffy will never have to do anything bad if he’s locked in his room closet. Now to relax and watch some TV. Jeffy: (off-screen) DADDY!!! Can I come out now? Mario: (to himself) Just ignore him, Mario. He’ll try to ruin your life again, but don’t worry, he’s not ruin your life if he’s locked in his room closet for the rest of his life. Jeffy: It’s scary in here! Mario: Just ignore him! Jeffy: I’m learning my lesson, daddy! Can i come out now? (Mario quickly got off the couch.) Mario: I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!! (Mario rushes into Jeffy’s room and unlock his room closet.) Mario: JEFFY, THAT’S ENOUGH!! Jeffy: Thank you, daddy. I promise I will- Mario: No! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH TO HEAR FROM YOUR SCREAMING!! If you’re not gonna learn to shut your face, then i’m gonna have to make you learn! (Mario holds duct tape on his hand.) Jeffy: (Really sad) Come on, daddy. I’ve learned my lesson. Please give me a chance. Mario: No more chances! Jeffy's Big Mess Up Jeffy: Here you go, daddy. (Jeffy accidentally spill the coffee cup on the floor.) Jeffy: (panicking) Oh no. Mario: (angry) DAMN IT, JEFFY! I told you not to spill the cup on the floor! And what do you do? You spill it! That's very stupid of you and i'm sick of it! Jeffy: I'm sorry, daddy. It was just an accident. Mario: Oh, you call that an accident? I CALL IT STUPIDITY! The End of Jeffy Mario: YOOOOOOOOOOOU!!! YOU DESTROYED EVERY ROOM I HAD!! Jeffy: Daddy, this isn't what it looks like! (Mario shakes with fury, then becomes ominously calmly.) Mario: What I'm gonna do to you. (Mario had an idea.) Mario: (panting) I'm so ANGRY!! First I'm gonna break every bone in your body. Yeah, And then I'm gonna hulk smash you with a belt. Jeffy: (Sniffs) Daddy, please stop! You're scaring me! Mario: Yeah, you're scared, huh? Okay. Next I'm gonna TEAR your eyes out of the sockets with a katana! (Jeffy whimpers.) Mario: And you wanna know what i'm gonna do next? I'm gonna break your every single bone inside your body and you're gonna get arrested and i'm gonna feel really good about myself and never show remorse. (Jeffy cries softly while shaking in fear. Mario prepares to do what he said to Jeffy.) Jeffy: (terrified) Come on, daddy. Give me a reason why you hate me.... despite you adopting me for millions of dollars. Mario: How about a hundred reasons why I hate you Let me explain... (The time card reads "2 Hours Later" with Mario explains why he hates Jeffy.) Mario: (yelling) I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A STUPID IDIOT BRAT!! All you do is complain, cuss at me and asked me if i'm high, threw TVs and boomboxes in lakes, threw temper tantrums, break stuff, play Fortnite everyday, assaulting innocent people, attacking people and ruin my life like everyone else does to me! I'm getting tired of your bad behavior and all you do is call me a faggot, get me arrested! As for the lottery ticket I wanna run away from this house and never come back! Jeffy: But your fans need you. Mario: They think I’m a jerk and I QUIT! (We cut back to Mario yelling at Jeffy.) Mario: '''And the reason I hate you the MOST, Jeffy, is because of SuperMarioLogan! Now why would Logan ever create a stupid universe like this! Why would he created it just to torture me! He can create anything else, but it's okay. I'm gonna take you out of this universe! Any last words before i call the cops? '''Jeffy: I'm really, really, sorry. Mario: Yeah right. That’s what they all say. Jeffy: No! Daddy, no! Please don't call the cops Mario: 'Too late! I'm gonna call the cops right now! (Mario uses a phone to call the police.) '''Mario: '''Hello, officer! My son destroyed the house! Can you arrest him? You will? Great! (Hung up) The cop will arrive any second! '''Jeffy: '(Crying) Come on, daddy! I said I was sorry! '''Mario: Sorry won't help! I won't forgive you! (Notices that the cops arrived) Wouldja look at that! The cops finally arrived! Too bad for you! Brooklyn T. Guy: You are under arrest for torturing your father and destroying the house! Jail (Jeffy is crying while in bars.) Jeffy: Why would daddy do this to me. The End Rosalina: YOU DIRTY BASTARD! YOU ARRESTED MY SWEET BOY!! Come on, Mario! You're better than this! Jeffy was just suffering a mental breakdown! Mario: Oh Please! Jeffy doesn't have a mental breakdown, I’ll have you know that Jeffy was trying to ruin my life! Mario: Well if you love Jeffy so much, why don't you just marry him. Rosalina: I’m not a pedophile thank you very much. Mario: Everyone In this town uses me as a punching bag for a web series and I’m not to blame you are responsible for your actions and when will you will that those actions have consequences?! Rosalina: OH! HERE’S A NEWS FLASH! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE THAT! WE DON’T NEED LUIGI BECAUSE HES JUST A WORTHLESS SCARDY CAT! WE HAVE NO MORE USE FOR BATTLING AND EXPLORING. SEE ADVENTURING IS NOW FORBIDDEN IF YOU DARE GO BACK TO THOSE DAYS YOU WILL BE PUT UNDER PENALTY OF DEATH! Mario: You will forget all about Jeffy for- (Rosalina grabs the watch and smashes it.) Mario: Hey! That was the pocket watch. It was supposed to make you forget about Jeffy! (Rosalina gasped and becomes enraged.) Mario: Oops. Why don't you just forget i said that. Rosalina: Oh, i'll forget about it all right. I'LL FORGET ABOUT YOU!!! (Rosalina starts pummeling Mario But interrupts it by as Mario grabs a pair of dimensional scissors, pushes her and use the scissors to cut a rift to get out of the channel and into the REAL mushroom kingdom) Mario: This Is My Life Huh? It never was. (Mario goes into the rift as it closes and the channel glitches and gets deleted and The episode ends.) SML Question: Is This The End Of Supermariologan as we know it? Hades: Yeah And it’s about time. Duh. Category:Transcripts Category:Video transcripts Category:SML Movie transcripts